


Pocky

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Dating AU, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, Marvel - Freeform, Pocky Game, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, anyway, dating fluff, domestic AU, here's more fluff to ignore reality, i ship them to the moon and back, let them be happy, please, wanda and vision are literally the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Wanda plays a game of Pocky with her boyfriend Vision, who hasn't yet worked up the nerve to kiss her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Episode 4 was a hard hitter. It's so hard to accept that there are only five episodes left. :( I am so in love with this show and these characters and I just want it to keep going, but things are starting to accelerate now and I am not ready for the inevitable pain and agony and suffering that the finale is going to bring.  
> ANYWAY. Who cares about that when we can have fluff? *sobs*

"I might be shameless," Wanda said, "but I'm also cute, and that counts for something." She laughed as Mantis elbowed her side. Natasha, leading the way down the sidewalk, half turned to roll her eyes.

"I don't know," Mantis said, "Vision is rather dense. He probably doesn't think anything of it, and is just happy to see you every time."

Wanda smiled, arching her eyebrow at Natasha. She had a spy's mind, wickedly clever and calculating. She could not imagine that Vision, with his extreme intellect and infinite knowledge, did not know what Wanda was doing.

The three of them were headed to Vision's restaurant - Ambrosia. It was a punky little start up restaurant in the busiest part of the city. The interior was the size of a closet, with neon lights tracing the contours of the room, and a soft, electronic beat playing in the background. It was fiercely futuristic, but also had a sort of organic, homemade feel to it, particularly in the dishes, each one organic and crafted entirely by hand. Most people needed a reservation to get inside, and Ambrosia typically only served twenty to thirty people at a time. But Wanda Maximoff was Vision's girlfriend, and was allowed a free pass whenever she pleased. And she pleased, almost every night.

"I think you should stop this roundabout method and just tell him how you feel," Natasha said, "or, you know, punch him in the stomach and when he folds over in pain, kiss him on his mechanical face." She tossed her fiery red hair over her shoulder. Wanda clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. She could picture her friend doing just that if she had a crush on someone. Not that she would need to. Out of all her friends, Natasha was the most gorgeous - with her thick, hourglass curves, sharp jaw, and glittering, mischievous eyes. Half their friend group had had crushes on her. But Natasha was notoriously unobtainable, and only wanted the one person too close to her to see that she wanted him.

Mantis, however, who had not known Natasha as long as Wanda had, blanched. "I do not think," she said carefully, "that Wanda should do such violence to Vision, just for a kiss."

Natasha snorted. "What do you recommend that she do?" She asked, stopping outside the door to Ambrosia. A line of people scrawled the length of the block, before curling past the edge of the building down a side street. Two guards were posted at the door - rotating muscle shared amongst the friend group. Natasha rapped knuckles with them. Most likely, she had been the one to training them in her rigorous program, alongside Steve and Peggy. Their self defense training classes were renowned throughout the city for being both the most instructive and brutal routines. Most students could not make it through an hour.

Mantis shrugged her shoulders. She was most wispy and uncertain than her friends. The softness of her contrasted with the boldness of her outfit: black and slim, with triangle cut outs up the sides, and a network of complicated ties across her bare back. Wanda's mouth had dropped open when she first saw her friend step outside wearing it. "I don't know. I think they should talk about it. Maybe he isn't ready to kiss her yet."

A pain stabbed through Wanda's chest. It could be true. Vision told her he had never dated anyone before. This was his first relationship, and it was brand new. Of course he would want to move slow. Kisses were probably scary to him, at this point. She never wanted to push him to do anything he was not comfortable doing. To force him to do anything he was not ready for. But still, she could not help the desires in herself. The way her gaze seemed to gravitate to his perfect mouth whenever they were talking together.

"Ooh, discussing Wanda's love life, are we?" One of the guards, Evelyn, piped up.

Natasha snickered. "All right, enough stalling. It's time to go kiss us a robot. Cyborg. Er - whatever it is that he is. What is he, Wanda? Does he even have a -" 

"Okay," Wanda said, grabbing hold of Natasha and Mantis, and hauling them both behind her as she kicked open the restaurant door.

"Wanda!" Vision poked his head out of the kitchen nook the instant they stepped inside. "You came!"

Mantis blinked. "How did he know?" she whispered.

Natasha snorted. "That was a little creepy."

Wanda groaned and shoved her friends toward the nearest table. "I wish I left both of you at home," she said.

Natasha blew her a kiss. "You would miss our commentary. Go snog your man." She thumped a fist against her chest. Wanda made a face. 

"I have no idea what that is supposed to mean, and I think I would rather not know."

The girls burst out laughing as Wanda weaved across the room to Vision. He was wearing his chef's hat, though it looked a little rumpled and lopsided at the moment, and his white kitchen clothes. Everything about him looked so professional and adorable that Wanda's heart squeezed in her chest.

"I'm so glad you made it!" he cried. "I want to show you something." He laced his long fingers through hers, and lifted her hand to his mouth, where he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Wanda sucked in a breath at the tender pressure of his lips, and a fire ignited through her, scalding her cheeks as his eyes lifted to her face.

"Show me," she said, somehow managing to get out the words. She could not remember the last time someone had made her at a loss for words. Or the last time she had been this captivated by someone. But that was what Vision did to her. There was something about him. His gentleness and old fashioned mannerisms that made her want to follow him to the end of the world.

Vision tugged her after him into the kitchen. Inside was a menagerie of madness and meals: chefs and kitchen hands darting around the cramped space, carrying platters and steaming pots. Every inch of counterspace was cramped with ingredients or kitchenware. Vision and Wanda eased their way past the cooks to the tiny back corner that served as Vision's work area. There was no room on the tabletop for personal items, so he had taped them to the wall above it. Every time she saw them, Wanda's heart did strange things in her chest. She tightened her fingers around Vision's as she absorbed the latest addition to the wall. A series of black and white photographs from the photo booth they had gone to last weekend. Vision thought that he would not be able to be photographed - something complex about the refracting rays and the type of lens. So she had hauled him to the booth and proven him wrong, when five little photographs, with the two of them laughing and making faces, pinching each other's cheeks, and Wanda draping her long hair over Vision's head.

"I love how those turned out," Wanda said, glancing up at Vision.

The blue of his eyes whirled a little wildly, but his mouth curved in a heartbreakingly happy smile. "I do, as well. I did not think it was possible. But then," he lifted her chin with the tip of his forefinger, encouraging her to meet his eyes. "Ever since I met you, I'm beginning to realize nothing is impossible. That you can make," he broke off, closing his eyes briefly against whatever thought was consuming him.

Wanda lifted a hand to his face. "Hey," she said, "it's all right. What did you bring me back here to show me? What did you make?"

His eyes flashed back open, excited again. "Right! Wait here, darling." He started to leave, then circled back to grab her shoulders and press a kiss to her forehead, as though he absolutely could not help himself.

Wanda melted into the touch, rising up on tiptoe to get closer to his mouth. He had to be as hungry for her as she was for him. She felt it in every touch, every brush of his fingertips against hers. She wanted to kiss him so desperately. But before she could open her mouth to plead for a single kiss on the lips, just one, would be enough to satisfy her, for now, Vision darted off to go get whatever it was that he wanted to show her.

Wanda turned back to the wall. She smiled at the pictures, at the dried out rose on the wall beside them, that she had given him after their first date. It had surprised him, but he had accepted it, with a pleased, secretive smile. Perhaps it had been that smile that inspired her to get the caricature done of them. That was also on the wall. It was large, easily as big as a poster, in the style of a fifties sitcom. She loved it so much. With a trembling hand, she reached out to trace a finger along the picture. She loved him so much. The thought startled her so much she jumped.

Did she love him?

The longer she thought about it, the more she warmed from the inside out, like settling inside the safest place in the world, like arriving home and realizing that nothing could ever hurt her again, that she was safe and comforted and adored and... Wanda could not remember the last time she felt that way. Could not remember the last time she had been this happy.

"Wanda, close your eyes." Vision's voice spoke, British and ecstatic, in her ear.

She grinned as she closed her eyes and turned toward his voice. "What now?" she asked.

"So," he said, "I've been looking at different dessert and candy recipes from around world, and I discovered this one that I wanted to test out on you to see what you think. It's a dessert, but it's also a game."

Her grin widened. "A game?" she echoed. She shifted nearer to him, and shivered a little when his hand drifted down her side to rest just above her hip.

"A game," he agreed.

"I'm intrigued. A dessert game? How does it work?"

"Well, you see, it goes like this - er, here."

"Ooh! Vision!" She giggled as he lifted her by the waist and placed her on top of his workspace. Her legs naturally shifted for him to settle between her knees, and all her thoughts started eddying from her head, consumed by the reality of him settled this close to her. "Okay, I'm ready. Tell me how it works." She could not help herself - one stiletto heel ran up the back of his leg and curled around his hip. Vision's hand dropped on top of her knee, squeezing tightly.

"Well," he said, in a different tone of voice, "it goes like this. We each take an end of the treat. It's like a biscuit stick, coated in flavored chocolate. In this case, it's strawberry."

Wanda cracked open one eye. "My favorite," she said, her heart exploding with affection.

Vision beamed. "Yes. Now close your eyes again."

Wanda did, shaking a little in her excitement. She knew this game. It was a kissing game, if you were not a coward. Was Vision a coward? No, he was the one who had researched it. Who found it. Who was teaching her how to play. Could it be that he wanted to kiss her, too? That this was his excuse for wanting to? Because if she did not want to, then he could back out easily, say it was an accident, or part of the game. It was clever. Cute and clever. Possibly the cutest thing he had ever done in his entire existence and Wanda almost wanted to forget the Pocky, forget the entire game, and just take his face between her hands and kiss him. But he had made these special for her to try, and she was curious to see what he would do next.

"So we each take an end and eat toward the center. Whoever pulls away first loses. Whoever gets to the center first wins."

Wanda hummed. "I think I'm going to like this game," she said.

Vision gently lifted the Pocky to her lips. She felt when he took the Pocky in his mouth. Electricity skirted down her spine. The rest of the kitchen melted away, all the bustling cooks and orders, the chaos of the restaurant in general, vanished from reality. It was only the two of them, in a game of Pocky, with one, single, inevitable conclusion awaiting them.

Wanda took her first nibble of the Pocky stick. The biscuit was better than she expected, crunchy and almost pretzel like, with a nice salty tang. "Mmm." She nibbled further and got her first taste of the strawberry coating. It was subtly sweet and tangy against her tongue. She scooted further forward, almost forgetting the goal, and the game, and just enjoying the Pocky. She wanted to pause to tell Vision how much she liked it, but then she felt his breath on the other end of the stick, and how close he was, and her heart stuttered before kicking into overdrive at his proximity.

A little farther down, another nibble, and their noses brushed.

Vision tilted his head, angling aside to make it easier. Wanda's hands jumped from where they had been previously clinging to the counter, to grab hold of the fronts of his white jacket.

They were so close to each other now, that their lips accidently brushed, and then there was no stick at all, and only lips. Wanda's eyes shot open, gazing at Vision. He slowly opened his eyes, too, and stared back at her. She watched his eyes close and he leaned in still closer and brushed the softest, most butterfly wing of a kiss she had ever felt, against her mouth. Helpless, her eyes closed again and she kissed him back.

This. Oh, this!

One of his hands crept up to cradle the side of her face, fingers threading in her hair. Her hands slid up from his chest to his shoulders, and from there to coil around his neck, lifting herself up off the table, with her other leg snapping up around his waist.

He kissed her harder, deeper, sucking on her lower lip before dragging himself away. "Wanda," he breathed.

Wanda shook her head. Not enough. Not yet. One kiss was not going to be enough, not when kissing him tasted like strawberries, not when he kissed her like this. She tugged him back down to her and tilted her head, opening her mouth against him to deepen the kiss still further. Vision's hand on her waist looped around her, hauling her off the table entirely and folding her against him. It was like electrocution. Wanda had no idea kissing could be like this. That every touch would ignite her, that every stroke of his lips and tongue, and every scrape of his teeth against her lips and chin would destroy and rebuild her, all at once. It was catastrophic, pulverizing every idea she had ever had about what a relationship was, and replacing it with the devastating reality that it could only ever be like this, that this was the best there could ever be.

She wanted him forever. She wanted him always.

"Vision," she said, breathing raggedly, when she finally pulled away.

It was his turn to shake his head and lean back in. "More, please," he said, ever polite, though it was roughened and hungry, because he was as intoxicated by her as she was by him.

From somewhere behind them, a kitchen hand scoffed. "Get a room," they called.

Wanda and Vision laughed, breaking away from each other, forced to look away, not at one another, because if they did, they would not be able to stop.

"There's an idea," Wanda said.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Vision sighed. "Kiss you. You don't know how hard it's been not to. You're scientifically the most kissable person on the planet."

Wanda shook with laughter, pressing a series of kisses across his cheek, over the bridge of his nose, and down his other cheek. "Oh, am I?"

He groaned. "Yes. It's a fact. True fact. I've run the calculations and can prove it with...math. Oh, Wanda, I'm sorry, just one more..." He leaned in and kissed her again.

A little while later, she said, "I like this game. We should play it all the time." Then she broke away from him, holding him back by the shoulders to keep him at arm's length. Anything closer, and she would not be able to control herself. "Wait a second. You can't eat, so how -" She could not believe it had not occurred to her until now. She had been so enchanted by him that she did not even stop to think about it.

Vision thumbed her nose, with a laugh. "Well, I, um, didn't actually...eat it...I just held it in my mouth and waited for you."

Wanda grabbed her face between her hands. "Every time I think I can't love you any more, you go and do something like that and I realize, I actually can love you more. I love you so much, Vision. It makes me crazy. I -" Her brain caught up with her mouth right then and she clamped her lips closed. "Oops." Her eyes snapped back up to his.

Light like fireworks flared in his eyes. "You love me?"

Wanda's cheeks blazed with her blush. "Yes," she said, since there was no backing out of it now. It had been said, minutes after kissing him for the first time. Maybe this was why it had taken them so long to have their first kiss. Because the instant they did, she was going to make a fool of herself. But she would rather be a fool in love than any other kind of fool. "I do. I love you."

Vision shuddered as he leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. "And I love you. Another impossible thing that you've made possible, Wanda. I love you with every fiber of my being."

Wanda sprang forward to kiss him again. And again, and again.

The kitchen door banged open. "What," said Natasha, "is taking so long in here - oh. Oh, I see. Wanda and Vision," she sang, "sitting in a tree."

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g," the entire kitchen staff joined in to sing with her.

Wanda laughed against Vision's mouth. "I've always secretly wanted people to sing that to me," she admitted.

"I'm thinking," he said, "we should get out of here."

Vision hauled her closer against him.

Wanda sucked on his cheek, and then bit the corner of his jaw. "What about your restaurant?" she asked.

He shrugged, eyes locked on her. "I think they can handle themselves for one night. I have more important things to do right now. For example, I don't know why, but if I'm not kissing you again in a few seconds, I have the strangest sensation as if I will burst into a thousand pieces."

"Mmm," said Wanda, "we can't have that."

Vision wrapped his arms around her, and phased the two of them through the wall.

Natasha let the kitchen door close and hollered back at Mantis. "Our girl did it! She kissed her boy."

Mantis lifted her glass. "Cheers! I'm so proud of her."

"Yeah. And now they're gone and I'm feeling a little bit worried. Maybe we should go after her?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
